Don't follow me
by Vincentofana
Summary: Kuchiki-sama songe, un peu trop certainement. Que dire d'autre... selon certaines sources c'est beau... Enjoy


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.**

**Rating : Le jour où je comprendrai ce que c'est...**

**Song : Comateen I d'Indochine.**

**Tu seras tombé dans le cristal parfois trop seul parmi les brutales.**

**Il franchissait les portes de son manoir, son haori claquant dans le vent violent de ce début d'automne. Les feuilles tombaient silencieusement dans les petits jardins bien entretenus, colorant le sol d'un rouge ocre. La nostalgie aurait peint le tableau final et on se serait cru dans un conte de fée.**

**A deviner que tout est fragile, découvrir que c'est trop difficile.**

**S'asseyant à son bureau, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une pile de papier. Toujours faire la même chose, comment faisait-il me demanderez-vous ? Mais la difficulté du passé, essayer d'honorer sa famille, et si tout cela n'existait pas. Serait-il le même.**

**Je me souviens que tu faisais parfois comme si c'était vrai.**

**  
Parfois il se levait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Se rappelant les journées douces qu'il passait avec elle. A oublier qui il était pour ne penser qu'à elle. Juste être avec elle.**

**Dites moi quand elle reviendra si elle me sent si elle m'entend.**

**Dans ton grand palais, que penses-tu de cette nouvelle voix. Elle t'appelle. Tu sais pourtant qu'elle ne reviendra pas, et tu fais semblant de la croiser. Juste imaginer. **

**Mais moi je suis fier de toi. Oui moi je suis fier de toi. Et de tout c'que tu as fait, même rien d'extraordinaire. **

**La fierté plus que tout. Tu étais le maître. Tu n'étais pas arrogant, pas heureux, juste fier. Mais tu songeais à chaque petit exploit qu'elle avait accompli pour toi. Chaque jour te faisant changer ta manière de penser. Brisant peu à peu le masque de noble fier et parfait que tu t'étais créé. **

**Te voir, aussi, respirer qu'un air blanc, les yeux fermés pour un moment.**

**Tu étais assis dans le jardin. Là où la première fois, officiellement, tu l'avais serré contre toi. Elle. Elle te manquait. Sentir son souffle contre toi te suffisait à continuer. Tu fermais les yeux.**

**J'espère un jour que tu te diras qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça. **

**Tu espères que de là où elle est, elle est heureuse. Tu aimerais te dire que si elle est heureuse tu l'es également. Mais le temps passe et le vide est toujours présent.**

**Je me souviens que tu disais la vie mauvaise mais en allées. Mais quand tu te réveilleras je t'emporterai dans nos bras. **

**Ses mots, si simples et si vrai pourtant, ses mots te manquaient. Et encore dans tes rêves, tu la voyais se réveiller. Tu la voyais te sourire et t'emporter loin. Le plus loin de ce que tu es.**

**Mais moi je suis fier de toi. Oui moi je suis fier de toi. Et de tout c'que tu as fait même rien d'extraordinaire.**

**Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes éléments. Et encore cette fierté. Et si tu savais la vie si simple, la vie, la vraie. Celle qui te donne des frissons rien que lorsque tu t'éveilles avec le soleil sur ton visage.**

**Et bientôt, tu verras, bientôt tu sauras que personne ne te remplacera. Montre-moi quand tu reviendras. **

**Et il songe, à ses moments passés, à ses douces années. Jamais il ne pourrait te remplacer. Il t'attend, et t'attendra. Malgré cela tu ne reviendras pas.**

**Bientôt tu te réveilleras. Bientôt tu regarderas que la vie pose sur ton corps. Que la vie est au dehors. **

**Tu te relèves, une fois de plus. Retournant à ton travail, ne laissant paraître aucune différence. Toujours avec la même véhémence. Tu ne diras rien, rien de plus que le nécessaire. **

**Maintenant tu le sais maintenant tu le crois. Comme je nous vis combien en vrai, jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais. Bientôt. Bientôt.**

**Tu lui dirais bien tout, celui qui t'a toujours obéi, qui a toujours voulu t'égaler. Mais tu ne le peux, à cause de la fierté. Ce moyen est contre le principe de la fierté. Alors tu ne diras rien.**

**Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuis. **

**Tes pas dans la grande résidence. Certainement la demeure qui servirait à tes successeurs. Tu ressens chaque instant vécu ici. Comme une dernière prière.**

**Je m'endors nos lèvres unis. Bientôt. Si tôt. **

**Tu y songes encore. Mais ne comprendras-tu jamais, revenir. Cela lui est impossible. Et bientôt tu te rends compte. Si tôt. Tu n'avanceras plus.**

**Invisible en notre nuit tu t'endors et tu nous oublies.**

**Ce matin là, ton corps gisait dans ton sang. Ton corps était maculé d'éraflures. Tes yeux étaient fermés, ta mine toujours aussi stricte s'abandonnait dans tes derniers souvenirs. Oui tu y pensais encore. Mais il était venu trop tard. Car ce matin-là. Tu étais mort.**

**Etant donné que je n'avais pas internet lorsque j'ai écrit ça, peut-être que les paroles ne sont pas tout à fait ça. Gomen -~- !**

**Une review si vous voulez, juste pour dire si ça vous a plu ou non. J'force personne ^^'. A que bye bye.**


End file.
